


【KS】Til Morning's Light

by katayose



Category: KS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayose/pseuds/katayose





	【KS】Til Morning's Light

阴冷的牢房里只有一盏小小的油灯，昏暗的火苗照亮了房间角落，对面破旧的木板床发出“咯吱咯吱”的声响，石墙上重叠的身影隐匿在黑暗里，微弱的喘息声在空荡的房间里被徒然放大。  
singto不着寸缕的跪趴在男人的身下，屁股翘起贴近男人的胯，修长的双腿颤抖的支撑着身体，男人双手掐着他的腰，拇指刚刚好的嵌在腰窝里。黑色的军服和赤裸的身体 产生的强烈对比冲击着男人的视觉神经，他眉头紧皱在一起，眉目间大有不干死singto死不罢休的气势。  
他咬着唇不让自己叫出声来，身后抽插的频率越来越密集，漂亮到完美的手指紧紧地揪住单薄的床单，下唇隐隐冒出些血珠，随后又被男人强扭过头舔舐掉，那人放开singto的下巴，色情的轻吻着singto的颈窝，手探到胸前揉捏着挺立起来的乳头。  
粗长的性器在singto的身体里变着角度抽插，一次又一次的摩擦过凸起，引起一小阵的颤抖和几声不小心泄漏出来的小声呜咽，但又不给个痛快，想尽办法的让人求饶。  
“啊唔——kit......你给我个痛快！”singto抓住男人的手腕，回过头瞪了一眼不安好心的男人，奈何发红的眼眶让这一眼变了味，埋怨生生变成了挑逗。  
“想要个痛快？那你求我啊。”krist俯下身贴近singto的耳朵，动作不停顿的狠狠进入singto，轻笑的呼出灼热的气息烫红了耳垂，蔓延到眼角，别有一番风情。  
“求你——唔——求你！”话还没说完就被krist完全的进入了，深的好像要把小腹撑起来个形状。  
krist没有再刻意的转变角度，次次都用力的碾过singto身体里的凸起，后穴被性器撑出一圈透白色的环，透明的润滑剂从身体里挤压出来，被囊袋在会阴处打出白色的泡沫，阴毛被肠液染湿，一小股的黏在一起蹭过股缝引起一阵瘙痒。  
快感一下接着一下，刺激的singto头皮发麻又无力反抗，只能趴在那里让krist嵌入双腿之间操弄，身下的性器在krist的手里被有一下没一下的撸动着，大多数只是把手放在那里而已。  
singto知道他想要看自己被操射后的模样，这是krist长久以来在性事上为数不多的乐趣。  
密集的快感精准的射中心脏，眼泪溢出眼眶滴落在手背上，声音也染上了些哭腔，眼睛失神的看着前面的石壁，腰身在krist的强攻下不停的颤抖，白色的精液被射在发黄的床单上。

singto是Arka监狱众多囚犯中不是那么特别的一位，男人脸上常挂着笑，温文尔雅的模样最让人把他和这里联系不到在一起。在Arka，连医生都是一副凶神恶煞的样子，偏他长了一副教书先生的模样。  
偏弱者的长相并没有给其他囚犯带来这个男人好欺负的错觉。没人会忘记在singto刚进来的那一天是怎么把一个当众对他图谋不轨的男人打进医务室的，最后他挨了几十下棍子，又关了三个星期的禁闭，而那个人被狱卒埋进了监狱之外的土地里。  
之后也有嫌自己活不长的去招惹singto，开始是他自己动手，后来是krist帮他动手，没有哪个蠢货想要挑战狱长的权威，有一段时间监狱里总会时不时的消失掉一个人。  
Krist和singto的长相一样，都特别的不符合自己的身份。Krist生了双猫眼，瞳孔是浅棕色的，唯一不协调的就是长了一对凌厉的剑眉，倒也不是他为了镇住这群凶犯故意修的，singto还刻意的看过，天生就长那样。  
Krist的脸有些圆，皮肤倒是好的很，细皮嫩肉的，还白的不得了。先前singto听狱友八卦，krist在军校的时候被人指着骂小白脸，然后他卸了那个人的胳膊，被记了大过，那时singto还没见过krist，想着这人的脾气和自己倒有几分相似，小小年纪就那么狠，以后肯定不得了。不由得对这个监狱长多了几分好奇，后来......后来就好奇到床上去了。

singto被krist搂着腰翻了过来，额前的刘海被对方撸了一把，又嫌弃的床单上擦了擦手，singto躺在那里又气又好笑，搂过krist的脖子在上面咬了一口，留了个浅浅的牙印。  
“你有什么好嫌弃的？这不都拜你所赐么，狱长大人——”那声“狱长大人”喊得krist心里痒痒的，便凑过去亲了亲singto的嘴角。  
“你以为那床单很干净吗？我们的生存条件很糟糕的。”singto嘴里吐着槽，却还是伸手抱住了过来索吻的krist。  
他很少会在做爱之后和krist聊天，往往都是对方拉上裤链就起身回办公室处理工作去了，看起来就像是“我工作干累了，过来干干你，精神一下”，白嫖还一脸天经地义，十分欠揍。  
好歹krist脸长的不错，好几次singto生气都没舍得打，只能冷着脸去工厂干活，几天之后，krist就半夜过来按着他往死里干，简单粗暴的证实“没有什么事情是一炮解决不了的，如果有，那就是往死里干一炮。”  
今天，krist一反常态的翻了个身和singto并肩躺在床上，一手还搂着身边人的腰，singto支起身子戳了戳krist肉呼呼的腮帮子。  
“怎么了今天？放着顶楼的席梦思不睡想来体验阶下囚人民的艰苦生活？”  
Krist的脸蛋手感极好，singto忍不住捏了又捏，他也不反抗，随着singto动手动脚，krist扭过头，盯着singto的眼睛认真的说：  
“你是怎么进来的？”  
戳着krist脸颊的手顿了顿，随后它的主人漫不经心的回答道：“我可不信你一个堂堂监狱长会不知道我怎么进来的，坐车进来的呗，还被人压着呢，那高压水枪打的人可疼。”  
“没开玩笑，你为什么会来Arka？”krist终于拉下了singto在他脸上放肆的手，转而握在手心里。singto的手有些冰，一年四季都是这样，冰得像块玉，怎么都捂不热。  
singto看着krist认真的盯着自己，眼睛里突然泛起了笑意。  
“因为杀人啊。”

singto犯了什么罪进来的krist比任何人都清楚不过了，这人杀了别人一家五口，又是国家级的官员，这种罪名非比寻常。  
他的档案比singto自己早一天去了Arka，大大的“一级”章印盖在了档案里的照片上，遮住了男人含笑的眼眸，最下方是krist的签名和一个狱长印章。  
“国际一级悬赏杀手；美国暗杀政客一案首要嫌疑人；曼谷一级凶杀案嫌疑人......”  
文档里没写太多，单单是第一项就足够singto吃上十几个枪子儿了，这要是落在别人手里把他上交给国家，领到的赏金就够花三辈子了。  
有传闻说singto是故意被警察抓到的，不然他凭他的身手早就跑了，至于为什么就不得而知了。也有人专门去问过，singto不过笑了笑，四两拨千斤的把这事儿糊弄过去了。  
Krist认识singto的时候他没说自己叫singto，两人相识也不在泰国，一直以为对方是个外国人。singto那时候闲来无聊在中国定居了一段时间，顺便起了个中文名叫“罗中饭”。krist刚从军校毕业就去中国出任务——堵截一群贩毒团伙，在枪战中大腿中弹一个骨碌就滚进了个坑里，好巧不巧的被“不知道干啥闲得没事逛逛”的singto捡回了家养了一阵子，还突发奇想的给krist起了个名字叫“王慧侦”。  
Krist从来没有试图告诉过singto自己的名字，singto也就一直“慧侦儿慧侦儿”的叫，一个多月的日子也就这么过来了。之后krist联系上了接头部队，走的着急只给singto留下了一张纸条。  
两个月后krist站在singto的门前和房东太太说着不流利的汉语，非要她把门打开，结果只看到了积了灰的桌椅，他放下的纸条还在那个地方。  
“两个月前就没回来过了！你怎么就不听呢！”房东太太在他身后气的跺脚。  
那人比自己走的早，连个纸条都没留，Krist坐着那天下午航班又飞回了泰国。  
“诶？你不是请了半个月的假吗？你朋友呢？”  
“死了。”  
“啊？”  
留下目瞪口呆的队友转身回了宿舍，第二天krist去销了假，脑子里再没什么“罗中饭”了。后来，krist得罪了高干的儿子，被一张纸调去了监狱，又一步步的爬到了监狱长的位置上，可歌可泣，感天动地。  
三年后他在办公桌上又一次的见到了“罗中饭”。  
他想，原来你叫singto，比“罗中饭”好听多了。后来krist又想，幸好罗中饭是泰国人，不然真害怕他看到了纸条却又看不懂。

不知道是谁先蹭起火的，krist单方面谈的好好的，两个人又滚在了一起。  
singto仗着自己压着krist，翻身骑在了krist的腰上，下体有意无意的磨蹭着男人半硬的性器，伸出舌头舔了舔krist的下巴，牙齿刮过冒出头的胡茬，被krist按着头亲了个正着。  
男人的舌头像条蛇一样的钻进singto的口腔，舔过让singto酥软了全身的上颚，又滑过贝壳白的齿贝，模仿着性交的动作，挑逗着对方的舌头引到自己的嘴里，一来一往牵扯出无数条银丝挂在嘴边。  
Singto的舌尖顺着krist的脖颈划下，停留在锁骨上打着圈的吸吮出一个暧昧的痕迹，挺立的乳头被牙齿轻咬，而后又不忘让舌头给予慰问。  
纤长漂亮的手指在krist的性器上弹奏华尔兹，然后他跪着俯下身含住粗大的性器，舌头灵活的在嘴巴里围绕着柱体舔舐，微腥的气味冲进singto的鼻腔，他皱了皱眉依旧奋力吞吐着，温热的口腔包裹着性器的顶端。  
krist扣住singto的后颈，他坐起来看着singto跪在他面前为他口交的模样，顶端流出的透明液体统统被singto吃进了肚里，整个性器布满了被光照亮的水痕。  
后穴插进一根手指，来回几下带出了些粘稠的液体，singto感觉到嘴里的东西因此又涨大了一圈，撑的腮帮子酸痛，于是吐出来一大截握在手心里撸动，舌头绕着龟头打转又舔过马眼，咽下流出的前列腺液。  
“singto，自己插进去。”krist轻扯对方的头发，让他起身坐在自己的胯上，男人握住抵着自己后穴的阴茎，上下撸了几下，对准穴口慢慢坐了下去。  
“kit——不行，进不去了......”  
“可以的，sing之前不就都吃进去了吗？可以的。”  
Krist舔咬着singto的颈窝，搂住他的腰身不让他临阵脱逃，一根手指抚摸着穴口的皮肤，被撑圆了的地方摸不到一点褶皱，光滑的不像是这种地方。  
“还有好一节呢，乖，把它吃下去。”  
Singto调整了一下姿势，双腿夹住krist的腰，放松身体让肉棒进入的更深。  
“你看，不是做的很好吗？你来摸摸看。”  
Krist拉着singto的手摸向singto连洗澡都不常触碰的地方。  
“别闹了，你让我吃完不会就只想让我这么含着吧？狱长大人？”  
Singto抽回手勾着krist的脖子，挑起眉毛，其中的含义不言而喻。Krist不再和singto废话，托起屁股将singto抱起来抵在墙上，冰凉的触感让singto忍不住的往krist的怀里缩了缩，后穴也随之猛地吸了一下，崩断了krist脑子里的最后一根弦。  
密集的操弄让singto死死地搂住了krist，他感觉自己身处在波涛中，而krist就是救命的树干，在singto被操射的那一瞬间，krist突然咬上了那修长的脖子，留下一圈冒血牙印，不顾singto报复般的扯紧自己的头发，又咬上了第二口，一口比一口狠，直到krist射出来，才没有再添新的咬痕。  
“singto，审判结果下来了。”  
krist梳理着singto的头发，望着那双眼睛发呆。  
“有烟么？”  
打火机点燃的声音在小房子里响起，接着又是几声吸气又呼气的声音。  
“是明天吗？”  
krist没有回答，只是就着singto的手指吸了一口烟，吐出的烟雾朦胧了他的脸。  
“在哪？”  
“红场。”  
krist耳边传来singto的一阵轻笑，他捏住那人的脸，这个人怎么能这么没心没肺。  
“这种结果没什么好奇的，从我进来的那天就可以预料到了。”  
“我啊，一直替别人杀人，其实特别没意思。”  
“你是不是以为之前是我不辞而别？我是看着你走的，背着个包袱，一步三回头，特别好笑。”  
“进来了我就没想着出去，最意外的就是碰到了你，这几年我一直想着，要是当初把你留下就好了，就打一炮也值了。”  
singto说着说着唇上就感到一阵温热，湿软的舌头滑进嘴里，不似之前般霸道，krist吻得很认真，很温柔，他们就像爱侣一样亲吻着，但他们都知道这层关系不能捅出个窟窿。  
“kit？如果现在我说我想活下来，是不是晚了？”  
不意外的，krist并没有回答。  
房间的小窗外只能看到指甲盖大小的月亮，却不妨碍可以看到一大片的星空。krist搂着singto，左手搭在腰上，右手握着singto的手，低头亲吻他的后背。  
他们就这样静静的躺着，直到东方冒出了鱼肚白，晨曦的光总是充满了圣洁，驱逐黑暗，净化污秽。  
krist穿上衣服，背对着singto。  
“再见。”  
“嗯......等一下，虽然晚了，但其实也不晚。”  
“什么？”krist疑惑的回过身，注视着坐在床沿上的singto。  
“没什么，我爱你罢了。”  
“行刑时间，下午五点，你还有12个小时。”  
singto愣住了，他明显的看到了krist勾起的嘴角，这种暗示性的话让singto也不禁捂住脸偷笑。  
“那，再见。”

singto消失了，在行刑前的两个小时，就像人间蒸发一样的从牢房里消失了，没人见过他从房间里出来，也没人见过别人进去那个房间，巡逻的狱警也可以保证。  
一个星期之后，他们翻遍了整座Arka，甚至是搜遍了Arka方圆四十里也没找到singto的一根头发丝，只知道他的房间里有一个深不可测的地道，通向了监狱外的一棵老槐树下，完美的避开了警卫的视线。  
krist面色铁青的把所有人骂了个狗血淋头，站在狱长室里的所有人都低头沉默，深怕引火上身，有人自作聪明的出主意，让一个并不重要的囚犯当singto替死鬼，反正到时候就说这个人死于伤口感染就行了，他们看着krist沉默的半天，最终位高权重的狱长点了点头，放任他们去做了。  
宽大的狱长室瞬间空荡荡的，只有krist一个人站在办公桌前沉思着什么，半响，军靴踏响，在休息室外驻足。  
“你还没睡饱吗？”  
krist看着赖在自己床上的singto，无奈的笑了笑。  
“刚刚听你骂那些人，真的太好笑了，你演技太棒了！”  
singto抱着一个枕头笑倒在床上。  
“singto......”  
“nonono，我现在叫罗中饭谢谢，有身份证的。”  
singto从衣兜里取出了身份证，炫耀似的展示在krist面前，后者则抱着胳膊，看傻子一样的看着他，随后妥协般的叹了口气。  
“好吧，罗先生。”  
singto笑嘻嘻的看着krist，等着他说下一句话。  
“咳咳，请问，罗先生愿意让我养你一辈子吗？”

“当然愿意了，王先生。”


End file.
